fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Laxus Dreyar
w " "}} |team = Raijinshu |base of operations = Gildia Fairy Tail |status = Aktywny |english voice = Patrick Seitz Mary Morgan (Dziecko)|previous team = Drużyna Tenrō Drużyna Fairy Tail B Drużyna Fairy Tail|image gallery = yes|romaji = Rakusasu Doreā |colorscheme = FairyTailColors |previousaffiliation = |mark location = Lewe ramię}} Laxus Dreyar jest magiem klasy S gildii Fairy Tail, wnukiem Makarova, mistrza Fairy Tail i synem Ivana Dreyar - mistrza Gildii Raven Tail. Jest też sztucznie stworzonym smoczym zabójcą, który posługuje się błyskawicą. Wygląd thumb|left|Laxus w X791 rokuthumb|left|Laxus podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego Laxus jest wysokim i postawnym mężczyzną. Ma blond włosy zaczesane do tyłu jako liczne kolczaste pasma, chodź niektóre z nich opadają na jego czoło, i szaro-niebieskie oczy. Prawe oko przecina mu blizna w kształcie błyskawicy nieznanego pochodzenia. Na głowie nosi nieodłączne słuchawki (jest fanem starego, klasycznego rocka), równie nieodłącznym elementem jest jego długi płaszcz zakończony futrem. Jego znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na lewej piersi i jest otoczony innym, dodatkowym, który rozciąga się na lewym ramieniu i kończy się na lewej części pleców. We wcześniejszej wersji palił również cygaro, ale pomysł ten został porzucony. Jego znak gildii znajdował się z lewej strony jego brzucha, wraz z innym, większym tatuażem. Osobowość W młodości Laxus był naprawdę miłym i grzecznym chłopcem, bardzo przywiązanym do swojego dziadka i gildii, którą bardzo podziwiał. Laxus początkowo przedstawiany jest jako wyjątkowo arogancki, apodyktyczny, samolubny i skłonny do ośmieszania swoich towarzyszy. Uważał się za najsilniejszego maga Fairy Tail i patrzył z góry na tych, których uważał za słabszych. Wydawało się, że Laxusa bardzo niewiele obchodzi dobro jego towarzyszy. Ma słabość do kobiet, do której się otwarcie przyznaje. Gdy Mira próbowała go namówić do pomocy podczas sagi Phantom Lord, stwierdził tylko, że pomoże Lucy, jeżeli ta zostanie jego kobietą. Również nazwał ją cycatą nową. Laxus dążył do tego, by zostać najsilniejszym i najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich członków gildii Fairy Tail. Nie ma jednak w zwyczaju zawierać jakichkolwiek znajomości, gdyż uważa, że nie potrzebuje towarzystwa słabeuszy. Miał swoją wizję potężnej gildii, do której dąży. Pomimo wszystkich jego przywar, wbrew pozorom wszyscy członkowie jego gildii są dla niego ważni, co udowodnił, gdy wyzwolone przez niego Prawo Wróżek, nie skrzywdziło nikogo. Po jakimś czasie można jednak stwierdzić, że jego postawa się zmieniła. Wydaje się o wiele bardziej wesoły i pogodny, najwyraźniej wzrosła liczba lubiących go osób w obecnym stanie. Podczas parady Fantasia, Makarov cicho powiedział, że zawsze będzie nad nim czuwał, Laxus rozpłakał się, żałując swojego czynu. thumb|right|200px|Laxus podaję rękę swojemu dziadkowi Laxus pojawił się na wyspie Tenrou, ratując Natsu w ostatnim momencie. Złamał wtedy zasadę Fairy Tail, która informowała, że nikt poza członkami owej gildii nie może pojawić się na wyspie. Laxus zlekceważył tę zasadę, by uratować swoich towarzyszy. Hades, z którym walczył, okazał się jednak silniejszy od niego, wtedy Laxus swoje błyskawice przekazuje Natsu, któremu każe skopać tyłek Hadesowi. Laxus cieszy się skrycie, że przybył na wyspę, ale stara się tego nie okazywać. Jego drużyna wita go cieple. Gildarts Clive żartuje sobie z niego, że dał się wyrzucić z gildii, czym irytuje Laxusa. On jednak nie przejmuje się tym za bardzi. Potem widać, że dość komicznie zachowuje się w stosunku do Lisanny. Nie wiedział bowiem o jej powrocie. Kiedy wyspa została zaatakowana przez Acnologię, Laxus przejął jakby dowodzenie nad towarzyszami, by wspólnie pokonać Czarnego Smoka. Ma chorobę lokomocyjną, jak każdy Smoczy Zabójca, co zostało ujawnione w 161 odcinku anime, jednak wstydzi się do tego przyznać. Historia thumb|Laxus jako mały chłopiec Jak wielu członków Fairy Tail, był członkiem gildii od małego, ale również dlatego, że jest wnukiem Mistrza Gildii - Makarova, co początkowo mu nie przeszkadzało. Z czasem jednak, niekończące się porównania do sławnego dziadka, zaczęły go irytować i drażnić. Czując presję, dążył do tego, by osiągnąć możliwie największa siłę i przerosnąć go, by mówiono o nim, jako o Laxusie Drayarze, a nie tylko "Wnuku Makarova". thumb|left|Młody LaxusOdkąd Laxus ślubował stać się silniejszym i pokonać Makarova, starał się wykazać i stać człowiekiem, którym rządziły jego własne prawa. Jego ojciec został wyrzucony z Fairy Tail z powodu bycia niebezpiecznym. Ten incydent rozwścieczył go, zwłaszcza że próbował przekonać Makarova, aby pozwolił Ivanowi wrócić, ale mimo to, mistrz odmówił. Jego ojciec w tym czasie założył własną, ale mroczną gildię, Raven Tail. Laxus około trzynaście lat temu (licząc z okresem jego zaginięcia) został magiem klasy S. Pod koniec sagi Festiwalu Walk, został dyscyplinarnie wyłączony z szeregów Fairy Tail, za narażenie członków gildii i mieszkańców Magnolii na niebezpieczeństwo. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|200px|Laxus rozmawiający o Natsu i Happym Widzimy go po raz pierwszy, kiedy komentuje zachowanie Mystogana. Natsu Dragneel chce z nim walczyć, ale Makarov powstrzymuje go. Później, gdy okazuje się, że Natsu i Happy wzięli misję przeznaczoną dla maga klasy S, na którą nie mieli pozwolenia, Laxus mówi, że widział obiekt latający który wziął jedną z kartek misji dla maga klasy S, ale nie zrobił nic aby go zatrzymać, czym naraża się Mirajane. thumb|left|200px|Konfrontacja Erzy z Laxusem. Saga Phantom Lord Laxus nie jest skory do pomocy Fairy Tail podczas wojny z Phantom Lord. Mówi, że pomoże tylko wtedy, kiedy Lucy Heartfilia zgodzi się być jego kobietą. Mirajane jest na niego wściekła. Później, po zakończeniu wojny, Laxus pojawia się i działa bardzo arogancko, twierdząc, że gdyby tam był, Phantom Lord nie wyrządziłoby im tyle szkód. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|200px|Laxus atakuje GajeelaPodczas wykonywania misji, Laxus w barze spotyka kilku ludzi wyśmiewających Fairy Tail. Gdy tylko podchodzi do ich stolika z groźnym wyrazem twarzy, mężczyźni rozpoznają kim jest i uciekają z baru. Siedzący w kącie pubu, Zatô, szydzi z wnuka Makarova i próbuje rozpocząć z nim walkę. Barman prosi Zatô, aby przestał próbować wszcząć bójkę, lecz ten ignoruje jego prośby i chwali się, że bez problemu wygrałby walkę z kimś z "tej bezużytecznej gildii". Laxus odpowiada, że nigdy nie słyszał o kimś o imieniu Zatô, na co małpa dalej go prowokując odpowiada, że on w przeciwieństwie do Fairy Tail pracuje w cieniu i nie robi z siebie idioty w czasopismach. To rozwściecza Laxusa do tego stopnia, że pyta Zatô, czy ten chce umrzeć, po czym mówi, aby wyszli na zewnątrz. Śmiejąc się, Zatô odpowiada, że jedynym, który wyjdzie na zewnątrz będzie Dreyar, po czym wyrzuca go przez ścianę baru na ulicę. Potem śmieje się głośno, mówiąc, że "jutro pójdzie upolować parę wróżek". Nagle z ziemi uderza piorun, który trafia prosto w Zatô, sprawiając, że małpa pada na ziemię i traci przytomność. Laxus w tym czasie nietknięty przez atak Zatô wstaje z ziemi i wściekły pyta sam siebie, kiedy Makarov zdecydował się na robienie pośmiewiska z ich gildii. Gdy wraca do Magnolii, spotyka Jeta i Droya walczących z Gajeel'em Redfox, który po rozwiązaniu Phantom Lord dołączył do Fairy Tail. Młody Dreyar przyłącza się do walki, lecz zaczyna walczyć na poważnie próbując zabić Gajeela. Mówi, że przez takich jak on jego gildia jest znieważana. Jet krzyczy do Laxusa żeby przestał, lecz Dreyar każe mu zamilknąć, mówi, że tacy słabeusze nie mają nic do gadania i wysyła błyskawicę wprost ku Levy McGarden. Jednak Gajeel szybko zasłania dziewczynę własnym ciałem i przyjmuje atak Laxusa na siebie, czym jeszcze bardziej go rozwściecza. Mówiąc do siebie w myślach Laxus stwierdza, że dłużej nie zniesie takiego Fairy Tail, dodaje, że sprawi, że Fairy Tail będzie należeć do niego. thumb|left|200px|Laxus bierze Lucy i inne dziewczyny za zakładniczkiGdy Laxus wraca do gildii, jest wściekły z powodu domniemanej słabości Fairy Tail. Próbuje zmusić Makarova do zrezygnowania z tytułu Mistrza Gildii i oddania go jemu szantażując go, kiedy Evergreen zamienia Canę, Juvię Lockser, Mirajane, Erzę, Levy, Biscę Mulan i Lucy w kamień. Każe Freed'owi Justine umieścić runy wokół budynku gildii, gdzie zamyka Makarova i przypadkowo, Gajeela i Natsu. Justine blokuje również wyjście z miasta rozmieszczając wokół niego swoje runy. thumb|200px|Laxus próbuje zmusić Makarova do rezygnacji z tytułu Mistrza GildiiJego plan polega na tym by członkowie gildii walczyli między sobą, po czym najlepsi z nich spróbowali go pokonać. Jeśli im się nie uda zamienione w kamień dziewczyny obrócą się w pył. Jednak plan zostaje udaremniony, gdy Evergreen przegrywa walkę z Erzą, która dzięki swojemu sztucznemu oku była w połowie odporna na Kamienne Oczy. Zamienione w kamień członkinie Fairy Tail zostają uwolnione. thumb|left|200px|Laxus prowokuje MystoganaZ powodu klęski swojego planu, Laxus aktywuje wokół Magnolii Halę Grzmotów, zaklęcie, które tworzy kule lacrimy wypełnione piorunami. Po tym jak Bickslow przegrywa z Lucy i Loke, a Freed zostaje pokonany przez Mirajane, do Katedry Kardia, w której przebywa Dreyar przybywa Mystogan. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Laxus zaczyna ujawniać sekret Mystogana, czym prowokuje tego drugiego do ataku. Kiedy ich walka rozpoczyna się, Mystogan używa Drapacza Chmur by skołować Dreyara i rzuca na niego Świętą Pieśń, lecz nie zauważa pioruna Laxusa i również zostaje uderzony. Gdy Dreyar pyta Mystogana, który z nich jest najsilniejszy, tajemniczy mag odpowiada, że żaden z nich, i że najsilniejszym magiem w Fairy Tail jest Gildarts. thumb|200px|Laxus kontra MystoganPo tym jak Erza i Natsu pojawiają się w katedrze, zdekoncentrowany Mystogan zostaje zaatakowany z zaskoczenia przez Laxusa. Piorun niszczy chustę, którą zakrywał swoją twarz, ujawniając jak Mystogan naprawdę wygląda. Okazuje się, że jego twarz do złudzenia przypomina twarz Jellala Fernandesa. Mystogan znika z pola bitwy, mówiąc, że resztę zostawia Natsu i Erzie. Laxus nie marnując czasu uderza w wciąż zszokowaną Erzę, sprawiając, że na polu bitwy zostaje on i Dragneel. Po wymianie wielu potężnych ciosów, Natsu wciąż jest w stanie dorównać Dreyarowi. Gdy Erza jest w stanie walczyć rozmawia z Dreyarem i wymienia z nim kilka ciosów, po czym idzie zatrzymać Halę Grzmotów. Laxus próbuje zatrzymać Scarlet, lecz Natsu uniemożliwia mu to zmuszając go do kontynuowania walki z nim. Podczas walki obydwoje rozmawiają o planie Laxusa, którego według niego samego "nie da się zatrzymać". Natsu zauważa jednak, że Laxus tak naprawdę nie chce zniszczyć Magnolii, tylko chce aby Makarov dał mu władzę nad Fairy Tail. Dreyar zaprzecza, lecz jego wyraz twarzy zdradza, że Dragneel ma rację. Nagle pojawia się wiadomość, że Hala Grzmotów została dezaktywowana przez zjednoczonych na nowo członków Fairy Tail, którym udało się przetrwać pomimo Magii Organicznego Związku. thumb|leftPo zobaczeniu tego, Natsu pyta Laxusa jakim sposobem chciał zostać mistrzem gildii jeśli nikt nie wspierałby się nawzajem. Niestety, Dreyar uwalnia swoją moc i odpowiada "...poprzez siłę". Dragneel próbuje z nim walczyć, lecz stwierdza, że w tym stanie może nie udać mu się wygrać, w końcu zostaje tak pobity przez Laxusa, że nie udaje mu się nawet podnieść z podłogi. Dreyar przygotowuje się do wykończenia Natsu i wystrzeliwuje ku niemu ogromny piorun. Laxus, myśląc, że zabił Dragneela śmieje się okrutnie. Nagle niedaleko niego pojawia się Gajeel, który zdążył uratować Natsu przed atakiem twierdząc, że Dragneel jest jego ofiarą. Mimo wzajemnej niechęci do siebie, Zabójcy Smoków postanawiają współpracować i razem pokonać Laxusa. thumbNatsu i Gajeel kontynuują atak na Laxusa uderzając go cios za ciosem, nawet łączą Ryk Ognistego Smoka z Rykiem Żelaznego Smoka tworząc potężny wybuch. Niestety Dreyar podnosi się z ziemi, wychodząc z ataku bez szwanku. Ku szoku Natsu i Gajeela, Laxus mówi, że ma zamiar pokazać im prawdziwą Magię Zabójcy Smoków, po czym jego skóra pokrywa się smoczymi łuskami. Zanim Redfox'owi lub Dragneel'owi udaje sięthumb|left|błyskawica Ryk Smozrobić unik, Dreyar uwalnia swój Ryk Smoka Piorunów. Mimo tego, że wciąż żywi, Natsu i Gajeel są sparaliżowani i niezdolni do ruszenia się. Laxus stwierdza, że zniszczy wszystko co mu się sprzeciwia, włączając w to Makarova, i przyjmuje postawę Prawa Wróżek . thumb|left|Laxus używający praw wróżek Natsu i Gajeel krzyczą do Laxusa by przestał, dobrze wiedząc co się stanie jeśli Dreyar użyje Prawa Wróżek, lecz on ignoruje ich i kontynuuje zaklęcie. Nagle w katedrze pojawia się Levy i informuje Laxusa, że jego dziadek jest na łożu śmierci. Zamiast być wstrząśniętym tą wiadomością (jak Natsu), młody Dreyar cieszy się twierdząć, że teraz ma szansę zostać mistrzem gildii. Uwalnia Prawo Wróżek w celu zniszczenia wszystkich, lecz po fakcie okazuje się, że nikomu nic się nie stało. Gdy dym i pył rozwiewają się, Laxus z szokiem patrzy, że wszystkie jego cele wciąż żyją i nie są ranne. Ranny Freed nagle pojawia się w katedrze, mówi Laxusowi, że jedynym powodem dla, którego zaklęcie nie zadziałało, jest to, że Dreyar nie może oszukać swojej magii, i tak naprawdę wciąż uważa członków gildii za swoich "nakama". Wściekając się Dreyar zaprzecza temu twierdząc, że nie uważa tych słabeuszy za swoich sojuszników. W tym czasie Natsu używając swoich ostatnich sił wstaje z ziemi i rusza na Laxusa, Zabójca Smoków Piorunów robi to samo. thumbDwoje magów rusza na siebie, jednak to Laxusowi udaje się uderzyć Natsu, który upada na ziemię. Dragneel wstaje, lecz po chwili znów zostaje powalony na ziemię. Leżąc na ziemi, Natsu mówi do Laxusa, że gildia nie będzie należeć do niego. Rozwścieczony słowami Salamandra, Dreyar zaczyna bić go jeszcze mocniej, jednakże pomimo swoich obrażeń Natsu ciągle podnosi się z ziemi. Pełen furii Laxus ignorując Freeda proszącego go żeby przestał, używa Sięgającego Nieba Oszczepu Smoka Piorunów i rzuca nim w Natsu. thumb|left|200px|Pokonany LaxusW ostatniej chwili, Gajeel, używając swojego stalowego ciała jako piorunochronu, przekierowuje błyskawicę w inną stronę, ratując Dragneela. Osłabiony po użyciu ostatnich sił na ten atak, Laxus nie może wykrzesać z siebie magii, wykorzystując to, Natsu rzuca się na niego i atakuje go wieloma zaklęciami Magii Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków, czym ostatecznie go pokonuje. thumb|200px|Makarov wyrzuca LaxusaPóźniej, gdy członkowie Fairy Tail dochodzą do siebie i przygotowują się do festiwalu Fantazja, Laxus niespodziewanie pojawia się w gildii. Zamiast jak zwykle być zarozumiały i szydzić z innych członków gildii, idzie odwiedzić zdrowiejącego Makarova, który wyjaśnia mu na czym polega gildia, po czym płacząc wyrzuca go z Fairy Tail. Zamiast być rozwścieczonym, Laxus spokojnie się uśmiecha i wychodząc dziękuje swojemu zapłakanemu dziadkowi za wszystko co dla niego zrobił. thumb|left|200px|Laxus płacze z żaluKiedy informuje Raijinshuu o swoim wydaleniu z gildii, Bickslow próbuje przekonać go do poproszenia Makarova o ponowne przyjęcie do gildii, lecz Dreyar nie zgadza się, żegna się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi i odchodzi. Laxus przed swoim odejściem ogląda paradę Fantazja, zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszyscy, których poniżał, włączając w to jego dziadka, będą zawsze go obserwować. Laxus opuszczając paradę zdaje sobie sprawę jakim wcześniej był głupcem, uśmiechając się zaczyna płakać z żalu. Saga Próby thumb|left|Laxus wyczuwa coś dziwnegoKiedy Makarov zostaje pokonany przez Hadesa, mówi: "to jeszcze nie koniec" wyciągając przed siebie rękę szepcze: "Usłysz mnie... Ten, który odziedziczy moją wolę". Będący daleko od wyspy Tenrou, Laxus staje i zastanawia się czym było dziwne uczucie jakiego przed chwilą doświadczył. Kiedy Hades przygotowuje się do zabicia Natsu, wielki piorun uderza w statek Grimoire Heart, przebija się przez sufit i trafia Hadesa w rękę. Laxus pojawia się przed Hadesem, uznając go za wroga Makarova. Zdziwiony mistrz Grimoire Heart nazywa go "dzieciakiem" myląc go z Makarovem za młodu. W tym czasie Laxus rusza na niego i atakuje za pomocą swojej magii błyskawic. thumb|216px|Laxus ratuje Natsu Kiedy Erza pyta go co robi na wyspie, Laxus odpowiada, że jako były członek Fairy Tail przyszedł odwiedzić groby przodków. Stwierdza, że planował odwiedzić grób Mavis Vermilion, dodaje, że był zszokowany, że Drugi Mistrz go porzucił, z furią w oczach mówi, że powinien chociaż zrobić dla niej grób i oddać należny jej szacunek. Obydwoje kontynuują walkę niszcząc przy tym środek statku Grimoire Heart. W pewnym momencie, Laxus zostaje uderzony przez zaklęcie Hadesa, Amaterasu. thumb|left Kiedy Drużyna Natsu komentuje jak wielka jest jego siła, Laxus odczuwając skutki Amaterasu upada na kolana. Mówi, że świat jest jednak wielki i nigdy nie spotkał takiego potwora jak Hades, dodaje, że przed nim jeszcze długa droga. Hades z pewnością siebie mówi, że Laxus w końcu odkrył swoje miejsce i strzela w niego wiązką światła. Ignorując rozpaczliwe wołania swoich towarzyszy namawiających go do uniku, pyta się ich czy nawet jeśli nie jest już członkiem Fairy Tail to czy może się wściec kiedy Makarovowi dzieje się coś złego. Słysząc od Natsu, że może, Laxus przekazuje mu swoją moc. Atak Hadesa uderza w niego z całą swoją mocą i odrzuca członków Drużyny Natsu o kilka metrów w tył. thumb|200px|Laxus uśmiecha się do Natsu Upadając na ziemię, Laxus mówi otoczonemu jego błyskawicami Natsu, że to poczęstunek dla niego. Dragneel dziękuje za posiłek. Dreyar dodaje, że przekazał mu całą swoją magię i gdy Natsu pyta dlaczego to zrobił, Laxus mówi, że "nie chodzi o bycie silnym lub słabym" ,stwierdza, że nie on ,a ktoś ze znakiem Fairy Tail powinien być tym który pokona Hadesa. Potem uśmiecha się i mówi Natsu żeby odpłacił mu za cały ból jaki wyrządził gildii. Laxus traci przytomność tuż po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. Po zniszczeniu serca Hadesa przez Carlę, Happy'ego i Pantherlily, mistrz Grimoire Heart traci swoją magię, Laxus staje na nogi i uderza Hadesa w twarz, krzycząc do członków Fairy Tail aby pokonali mistrza Grimoire Heart. Kiedy Hades zostaje pokonany Laxus uśmiecha się do swoich towarzyszy. thumb|left|200px|Makarov karci Laxusa Gdy Makarov pojawia się na statku wraz z innymi członkami Fairy Tail, obydwoje, wnuczek i dziadek są zszokowani na swój widok. Patrzą na siebie chłodno, po czym Makarov komicznie strofuje go za pojawienie się na wyspie Tenrou chociaż wciąż jest na wygnaniu, na co Laxus tylko wzrusza ramionami. Po chwili Freed, Bickslow i Evergreen zauważają go i uradowani jego obecnością rzucają mu się na szyję. thumb|200px|Gildarts nabija się z wygnania Laxusa W obozie Fairy Tail Bickslow i Freed cieszą się z powrotu Laxusa. Kiedy Gildarts Clive wraca do obozu pierwsze co robi to nabija się z Laxusa i jego wygnania. Dreyar jest później widziany jak ciągnie Lisannę za policzki sprawdzając czy rzeczywiście jest ona żywa. thumb|left|200px|Fairy Tail przygotowane na Ryk AcnologiiWszystko zostaje przerwane przez Acnologię, Czarnego Smoka, który ląduje na wyspie Tenrou i zaczyna siać zniszczenie atakując członków Fairy Tail. Kiedy Smok wpada w szał, wszyscy biegną w kierunku statku. Makarov wchodzi w pełny tryb Tytana i unieruchamia Acnologię by dać uciec reszczie członków gildii. Wszyscy chcą mu pomóc, lecz Makarov krzyczy, że muszą wypełnić jego ostatni rozkaz. Laxus łapie nieposłusznego Natsu i biegnie w stronę statku wraz z innymi. Dragneel protestuje, lecz po chwili zauważa łzę spływającą po policzku Dreyara i zdaje sobie sprawę jak trudnym wyborem dla niego jest ucieczka. Laxus wraz z resztą członków Fairy Tail biegnie dalej, lecz gdy widzą, że Makarov zostaje pokonany przez Acnologię wszyscy wracają by pomóc mistrzowi gildii. Kiedy jego towarzysze walczą ze Smokiem, Laxus mówi Makarovowi, że nie mogli zostawić takie starego słabeusza jak on, co sprawia, że Makarov ma łzy wzruszenia w oczach. Kiedy Acnologia, który wyszedł bez zadrapania z wszystkich połączonych ataków członków Fairy Tail, wzbija się w niebo, zaczyna przygotowywać się do użycia Smoczego Ryku, który ma zniszczyć całą wyspę Tenrou. Wszyscy członkowie Fairy Tail łapią się za ręce, Laxus chwyta rękę Makarova uśmiechając się do niego, Mistrz Fairy Tail odwzajemnia uśmiech ze łzami wzruszenia w oczach. Z Makarovem po jego prawej i Raijinshu po jego lewej, Laxus i reszta członków Fairy Tail obiecują, że wrócą do domu. W tym czasie Acnologia używa Smoczego Ryku, doszczętnie niszcząc wyspę Tenrou. Saga X791 thumb|212px|"Powrót" LaxusaLaxus wraz zresztą członków Fairy Tail uwięzionych na wyspie Tenrou zostaje uratowany przez Biscę, Alzacka, Jeta, Droya, Maxa, Warrena i The Trimens z Blue Pegasus. Wraz z innymi patrzy jak Mavis Vermilion ujawnia się, Dreyar słucha kiedy Mavis mówi, że to ona uratowała ich przed Acnologią. Następnie wraca z powrotem do Fairy Tail gdzie jest ciepło przywitany przez Romeo. Podczas powitalnej imprezy jest widziany jak siedzi przy stole z Lisanną, Mirajane i Elfmanem. Saga Klucz Gwieździstego Nieba (tylko anime) Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny thumb|left|200px|Euforia RaijinshuuJakiś czas później, Gildarts, wykorzystuje swoją (dość krótko trwającą) pozycję Piątego Mistrza Gildii i przywraca Laxusa do Fairy Tail, czym wielce raduje Raijinshuu i większość członków gildii. Po tym jak Makarov decyduje, że Fairy Tail weźmie udział w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym, Laxus i Raijinshuu udają się do nieznanej lokalizacji na trzymiesięczny trening. thumb|200px|Drużyna Fairy Tail BPóźniej zostaje ujawnione, że Laxus został poproszony przez Makarova o udział w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym jako członek Drużyny Fairy Tail B. Młody Dreyar początkowo jest przeciwny dołączeniu do "tej drugiej" drużyny reprezentującej Fairy Tail, lecz zgadza się na uczestnictwo, gdy Makarov mówi, że drużyna, która przegra będzie musiała usługiwać tej drugiej cały dzień. Podczas Turnieju, gdy komentatorzy ogłaszają drużyny, które przeszły eliminacje, Laxus okazuje się być członkiem Fairy Tail B wraz z Mirajane, Juvią, Gajeelem i kimś do złudzenia przypominającym Mystogana. Ich grupa zajmuje 2 miejsce, przewyższając niżej uplasowane drużyny, pokonuje ich jedynie Drużyna Sabertooth, która zajmuje pierwsze miejsce. Szybko okazuje się, że "Mystoganem" jest w rzeczywistości przebrany za swojego odpowiednika z Edolas, Jellal Fernandes. Kiedy Erza dyskutuje o tym z Jellalem, Laxus interweniuje, mówiąc, że powinna "wyluzować" gdyż to tylko "festiwal", dodaje, że Mystogan zwykle był milczącą osobą, więc Scarlet nie powinna z nim rozmawiać, ostrzega ją również żeby nie wydała jego prawdziwej tożsamości. Gdy Juvia zgłasza się do "Ukrycia" i podczas zadania przytula się do jednego z klonów Graya, tracąc tym samym jeden punkt, Laxus patrzy na to zirytowany głupotą dziewczyny. thumb|left|200px|Laxus, Erza i Jellal rozmawiają o Mystoganie i "przebraniu" JellalaPodczas walki Orgi z War Cry'iem, Laxus ze stoickim spokojem stwierdza, że Nanagear używa Magii Błyskawicy. Kiedy do walki zostaje wybrany "Mystogan" z Fairy Tail B oraz Jura Neekis z Lamia Scale, Dreyar stwierdza, że Jellal ma niezłego pecha trafiając na kogoś takiego jak Jura.Widząc, że Jellal kopiuje magię Mystogana, Laxus jest pod dużym wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Jednak, gdy pojedynek kończy się porażką "Mystogana", który przegrał przez sabotaż Ultear i Meredy , Dreyar sarkastycznie zgadza się z Mirajane, że Jellal "bardzo się starał". thumb|200px|Gajeel klepie Laxusa po głowieLaxus dołącza do świętującej swoje porażki w lokalnym barze, Fairy Tail. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się, gdy jego dziadek mówi, że Fairy Tail musi znów stać się numerem 1 qw Fiore. Kiedy Gajeel mówi, że chce walczyć z Natsu, Dreyar komentuje, że jeśli dwoje Zabójców Smoków zacznie tu walczyć to źle się to skończy. Słysząc to Gajeel zaczyna klepać Laxusa po głowie i z uśmiechem mówić, że ostatnio bardzo polubił ład i porządek. Następnego dnia Turnieju, podczas konkurencji zwanej Rydwanem, w którym startują Natsu, Gajeel i Sting Eucliffe, którzy jako Zabójcy Smoków mają poważną chorobę lokomocyjną i nie radzą sobie z zadaniem, Mirajane zastanawia się czy Laxus także nie radzi sobie z transportem. Dreyar każe jej nikomu o tym nie mówić, co potwierdza jej założenia odnośnie choroby lokomocyjnej Laxusa. Po tym jak Mirajane wygrywa swoją walkę z Jenny Realight, Laxus ostrzega Jellala, że Strauss nie jest osobą, której można zajść za skórę. Gdy dziewczyna ponownie wraca do loży drużyny B, Laxus zauważa, że teraz mają tyle samo punktów co drużyna Natsu. Trzeciego dnia Turnieju, podczas konkurencji Pandemonium, Cana, rezerwowy członek drużyny, zgłasza się by reprezentować drużynę B, Laxus dopiero wtedy zauważa nieobecność Mystogana. Alberona szybko wyjaśnia wszystkim, że członek Rady Magii, Lahar jest dzisiejszym komentatorem, więc Jellal jako zbieg i przestępca nie mógł pozwolić sobie na udział w Turnieju. Po tym jak Erza wygrywa Pandemonium, samotnie unicestwiając wszystkie 100 potworów, do wyznaczenia miejsc pozostałych uczestników użyto WMM (Wskaźnik Mocy Magicznej). Drużyna Fairy Tail B zauważa, że ich reprezentantka, Cana, jest pijana, Laxus komentuje, że to nie wróży dla nich zbyt dobrze. Gdy Orga używa czarnej błyskawicy i uzyskuje wysoki wynik w WMM, Laxus zaczyna się uśmiechać. Po tym jak Cana osiąga najwyższy wynik, Dreyar jest widocznie zadowolony. Saga Tartarus thumb|Laxus grozi Mrocznemu Magowi z TartarusW celu uniknięcia jednej z wielu ciężkich i męczących misji, które zostały zlecone Fairy Tail po wygraniu Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, Laxus i Raijinshuu podejmują się łatwej pracy w restauracji Shitou Yajimy, 8-Island. Podczas, gdy Laxus jest poza restauracją by przynieść coś Yajimie, lokal atakuje mroczny mag należący do Tartarus oraz drużyny z tamtejszej gildii, Bramy Dziewięciu Demonów. Zadaniem mężczyzny jest wyeliminowanie wszystkich magów należących, lub niegdyś należących do Rady Magii. Gdy mag bez problemu unieszkodliwia Freeda, Bickslowa i Evergreen, zamierza wykonać swoją misję i zamordować Yajimę. Jednak w ostatniej chwili w intruza uderza wielki piorun, który sprawia, że Mroczny Mag puszcza starca. Laxus pojawia się chwilę później i z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy mówi, że droga do pokonania Mrocznego Maga jest dużo prostsza od zlecenia jakie miał wykonać dla Yajimy. Magia i Umiejętności Magia Błyskawicy: Jest podstawową magią Laxusa. Pozwala ona mu tworzyć i konstruować ataki oparte na destrukcyjnej mocy piorunów. *'Ciało Błyskawica:' Laxus zmienia swoje ciało w błyskawicę, dzięki czemu może bardzo szybko przemieszczać się z miejsca na miejsce, unikać ataków przeciwników i zadawać obrażenia każdemu, kogo dotknie. (nienazwane) *'Wybuch Błyskawic:' Laxus tworzy pod przeciwnikiem magiczny krąg, z którego uwalniają się błyskawice atakujące go. (nienazwane) *'Kule Grzmotów:' Laxus wytwarza wokół dłoni energię elektryczną, którą później uwalnia w postaci niewielkich, naładowanych kul, kierowanych w stronę przeciwnika. W anime, zamiast tworzyć kule na opuszkach palców, użytkownik od razu wysyła je do wroga. *'Burza:' atak wystepujacy tylko w anime. Laxus tworzy w ręce kulę pełną piorunów, która wysyła niebezpieczne pioruny we wszystkie kierunki. (nieznazwane) *'Wściekły Piorun' (ang. Raging Bolt): Laxus podnosi rękę po czym wymawia inkantację, a z nieba spada olbrzymia liczba kul piorunów. Jak potężny jest ten atak nie wiadomo, ponieważ Natsu Dragneel został zabrany przez Gajeela, zanim kule zdążyły go dosięgnąć. [[Magia Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy|'Zabójca Smoków Błyskawicy']]: Laxus swoją moc Zabójcy Smoków otrzymał, poprzez wszczepienie mu Lacrimy, przez jego ojca, zawierającej moc Smoka Piorunów, jakoż że pomimo swego wielkiego potencjału, jego ojciec uważał go za bardzo słabego i zrobił to z litości, jak się okazało niepotrzebnie, ponieważ siła Laxusa i bez magii Zabójcy jest niezwykle potężna. Sztuczne twory tego typu określa się mianem Zabójców Drugiej Generacji. By korzystać z mocy Zabójcy, Laxus musi wejść w tryb Smoczej Siły, choć później używa magii Zabójcy Smoków bez wchodzenia w ten stan. *'Ryk Smoka Piorunów' (雷竜の咆哮 Rairyū no Hōkō): piorunowy odpowiednik Smoczego Ryku. *'Rozrywająca Pięść Smoka Piorunów': Laxus tworzy z piorunów olbrzymią pięść, która zostaje skierowana w stronę przeciwnika. *'Sięgający Nieba Oszczep Smoka Piorunów' (雷竜方天戟''Rairyū Hōtengeki''): Laxus gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach, po czym tworzy coś na kształt włóczni i ciska ją w przeciwnika. Atak ten prawie zabiłby Natsu, gdyby nie interwencja Gajeela. Smocza Siła: jako Zabójca Drugiej Generacji, Laxus potrafi osiągać tryb Smoczej Siły, który wzmacnia jego Magię Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy. frame|Magia Błyskawicy Magia Organicznego Związku: *'Hala Grzmotów' (ang. Thunder Palace jap.神鳴殿 Kaminari Den : Laxus umieścił wokół miasta Lacrimy z magią błyskawic, które po odpaleniu miały moc wystarczającą by zrównać z ziemią całą Magnolię. Dzięki Magii Organicznego Związku, każdy kto zaatakuje lakrymę, otrzyma atak pionurem o takiej samej sile, z jaką zaatakował lakrymę. Projekcja Psychiczna: Laxus potrafi tworzyć własną kopię zdolną używać magii. Użył jej, by porozmawiać z uwięzionym Makarovem, samemu kryjąc się w katedrze. Prawo Wróżek (jap. 妖精の法律, Yōsei no Hōritsu, lit. Law of Fairies czasami zwane フェアリーロウ''Fearī Rou''): Unikatowe zaklęcie, które niszczy każdego, kogo Rzucający uzna za wroga. Liczy się tylko to, jak w głębi duszy ich traktuje. Uznanie kogoś za wroga tylko podczas napadu gniewu nie uczyni z niego wroga dla Prawa Wróżek. [[Jutsu Shiki|'Jutsu Shiki']]: Laxus nauczył się Jutsu Shiki od Freeda, jednak nie wiadomo na jakim poziomie włada tą magią. Ogromna Moc Magiczna:Laxus dysponuje mocą magiczną porównywalną lub nawet większą niż jeden z 12 Spiriggana. Walki Cytaty *(Do Drużyny Raven Tail) "Dawajcie, wszyscy naraz. Wrogowie mistrza są moimi wrogami." *(Do Ivana Dreyar'a) "Fairy Tail to moja rodzina, a ja zmiażdżę wrogów mojej rodziny." * (Rozmowa z Jurą Neekisem) Jura: "Na tym świecie zawsze znajdzie się ktoś, kto jest wyżej od ciebie." ''Laxus: ''"Czasami jednak warto spojrzeć w dół. Bo tam może stać pieprzony alpinista!" * (Do Ajeel Lamur'a) "Uciec? Robimy sobie jedynie małą przerwę, głupcze... Obiad stygnie." Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że Laxus nie znosi słabeuszy, ceni sobie ambicje Natsu, ale nie jego styl. *Według Porlyusicii, Laxus swoim zachowaniem prawie zabił Makarova. *Mimo że Laxus jest "Sztucznym Smoczym Zabójcą" (nie był uczony przez smoka) i tak ma chorobę lokomocyjną. *W dzieciństwie też nosił swoje słuchawki. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S Kategoria:Przeciwnicy